Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA
Evil DragonFTW Reverend Henry KaneFTL also known as Savage Evil Dragon (real name is Aaron Jacob Boys) is an American user on YouTube, Vyond (GoAnimate), and Plotagon who makes grounded videos out of bad characters such as Control Freak, Bongo, Princess Nella, Brother Blood, Valtor and Dark Bloom, and not Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, Magistrate Scorpion Pictures, Solar Lion/Flame Stag/Burn Rooster Motion Pictures, Viacom, Disney, Sony Pictures, Lionsgate, FOX, NBCUniversal, Amblin Partners and other companies. Voice: Alan (for Vyond) and Roddy (for Plotagon) Born: July 26th, 2001 Place: San Joaquin River Valley, California, U.S.A. Link to his YouTube channel in this description: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBq0ZbqiL3QobhWH620In8Q?view_as=subscriber Likes: Barney and Friends, Caillou, Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, Blues Clues, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, The Loud House, Teletubbies, The Berenstain Bears, Arthur, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Doc McStuffins, Sesame Street, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH, ESM on YT the Brave Fan Est. 2000, The Incredibles (2004/2018), Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Elmo's World, Star Wars (1977/1980/1983/1999/2002/2005/2015/2016/2017/2018/2019), Veggietales, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Toy Story (1995/1999/2010/2019), How to Train Your Dragon (2010/2014/2019), Monsters Inc., Cinderella (1950/2002/2007/2015), Pinocchio, Bambi (1942/2006), Little Einsteins, Strawberry Shortcake, SpongeBob SquarePants, South Park, The Nutshack, Go! Diego! Go!, dating, startups and closedowns (mostly with the national anthems), Teen Titans (2003-2007), Transformers, Brendan Barney, NitroG MacRae, FuntimeGamer74 LynnLoudFTWBojFTL, Anthony Abate, Jack Loves Disneyland aka Jack Sullivan, Golden MVPKing, Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Coca-Cola, Sprite, A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984/1985/1987/1988/1989/2010), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th (1980/1981/1982/1984/1985/1986/1988/1989/2009), Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), Jason X, horror movies, The Outsiders (1983/2005), Jude The Dhole Guy Est. 2005 PH AVGCP EDCP AUTTP, Blue91233, Rated R movies, Rated PG-13 movies, Rated G movies, Rated PG Movies, The Lorax (2012), Ice Age (2002/2006/2009/2012/2016), Oswald, Nickelodeon shows like such as The Ren & Stimpy Show, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006), The Angry Beavers, Hey Arnold!, Breadwinners and other shows are made by Nickelodeon, sci-fi movies, action/adventure movies, Mission: Impossible, Coulden Pettit, CyberneticGeometry777 aka Phillip Psareas, Matthew93256, The Terminator (1984/1991/2003), Terminator: Salvation, 101 Dalmatians, Bowling, Bill Nye the Science Guy, filmmakers, Child's Play (1988/1990/1991), Fright Night (1985/1988/2011/2013), Bride of Chucky, Seed of Chucky, Curse of Chucky (2013), Cult of Chucky (2017), Footloose (1984/2011), Cartoon Network/Adult Swim shows like such as Robot Chicken, Regular Show, Teen Titans Go!, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, O.K. K.O.: Let's Be Hero!, Mr. Pickles, and other shows are made by Cartoon Network/Adult Swim, Winx Club, Tinker Bell franchises, Peter Pan (1953/2002), Shrek (2001/2004/2007/2010), The Lion King (1994/1998/2004), Megaman X Trilogy, The Mavericks, BatteryMill, Nick Jr., Paramount, MTV, Comedy Central, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, Good users, Magistrate Scorpion Pictures, Viacom, other companies, Psycho (1960/1998), Alfred Hitchcock's movies, WB movies and games, The SuperBaxter, African Vulture, Alex the TD Guy, all of his Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead fans, Disney Channel/Disney Jr./Disney XD shows like such as Phineas and Ferb, K.C. Undercover, Wander Over Yonder, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Kim Possible, Gravity Falls, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Austin & Ally, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Henry Hugglemonster and other shows are made by Disney, DamienDaEsketit, 20thCenturyVictor, 20thCenturyTotallySpies!, Caroline0204, MountainDewGuy2001, Slippy V, Taylor Hayes, Skylar Hawkins, SonicCartman21, Jimmy4164 // AVGNAddict, Ashley Boys, Twilight series, The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010), Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy, Wall-E (2008), Mortal Kombat, Rated-M games, Rated-T games, Rated-E games, Rated-E10+ games, QPComedian3, MrLegoFan404, Stephen King's movies, Christine (1983), Pet Sematary (1989/1992), Cam S, DavidComedian1991, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002), Disney's Secretariat (2010), Racing Stripes (2005), Hp1999, DrewAndMario aka Drew Whiteknight, Sarah West, ModernCaillouYes ClassicCaillouNo, Disney's Descendants series, Ghost Recon franchises, Call of Duty, Mirai-Nozomi Dream Team, The Wreckers, Dino, Crosshairs, Drift, Hound, EVComedian2000, AshComedian2001, JoshTheGoosebumpsFanatic2018, Michael the Vyond Guy aka Michael Gonzalez, Topspin, Leadfoot, pixelgamer126, Jimmy Gak EDCP, ThomasTheBlueWiggle, Sideswipe, The Aztecgeeks aka Aztecgeek9000, CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo, Alessandro Muto, Abigail Cecilla, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Rick Astley, Michael Jackson, Justin Timberlake, other songs, Eric Smith, StefieB, louielouie95, Samster5677, Rosie (GoAnimate and Plotagon only), Erika Smith, Cianan Irvine, Hilaree, Gorillaz, soundtracks, scores, Family Feud, Deal or No Deal, GSN, Cash Cab, ID: Investigation Discovery, Sundance Network, Harry Potter series, Matt The GoAnimator, Rocket Power, The Wild Thornberrys, YahirTheVyondAnimator 2018, Nina Walter, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, The Simpsons, Futurama, Vilgax, Gill, Hydromander, The Evil Pig Master of Pig Latin, Killer Moth, Evil Dragon, Raging Thunderhead, Balloon Man, Zombozo, Hammerhead Yak, Hammerhead Whale, The Alphas (Boxer, Madcow & Wolfen Sheep and Napoleon), Mutant Bat from Ben 10 reboot, Happy Tree Friends, Danny Phantom, Sniper Elite games, Dr. Animo, The Weatherheads (Shock-O & Hail-O and Gust-O), and users who does respect his opinions. Neutrals: Warren Cook, Harry Forshew, Memy9909, Pablo & Tyrone, Cyber Scorpion Warrior, Cyber Centipeede, Cyber Warrior, The Backyardigans, Yami, Lechku and Nechku, Care Bears, Fireman Sam, Syndrome Pines, PussycatDollsYes JamesBluntNo (aka Ember McLainFTW Dahlia HawthorneFTL formerly known as Adagio Dazzle Fanatic 24), AKP on YT - Official Channel, A Wrinkle in Time (2003/2018), Luke the Electronic Guy aka Luke Roll, and animes (Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, Megaman X, Zero, Sailor Mercury, Totally Spies! and etc.) who does fine neutral his opinions. Dislikes: Control Freak, Brother Blood, Peppa Pig, Planet Sheen (2010-2013), Kid vs. Kat, ShimmeringNight aka Momo YouMookSaidTimon, Team UmiZoomi, Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan!, The Oogieloves, BabyFirst TV, BabyTV, Death Dragoon, Slasher "Ripper" Wolfang, Foodfight!, Postman Pat's Pet Sematary, Damn! Show, Drawn Together, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Book of Life (2014), Red Boris, Evil Diesel Busters, Diesel Busters, Daniel Osborne, The Emoji Movie (2017), Jeff 171, Nathan Pearson, Pedro & Edro, Hot Sauce Mom, Melissa I. Indes, Irish Andres, David Vendes, Althea Andrea, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Karla Sonnazon, Rico Maglinte, Pamela Castro, Edrose Fanales, Sheila and Katie Morales aka The Morales Sisters, Mark Linderson, Garry Dingo, Sigma, Zombie Pigmen, Brandi and The Friends, Jacob and The Friends, Martika, Doopliss the Unfriendly Ghost, Valtor, Dark Bloom, Scar (from The Lion King), TheLionKingYes PayneRogersNo AEDCP AUTTP, Dog Bites Man, Kendra Lewis, Damien Thorn, BabyShowsRocks UTTP, Zombie Jackson, Junwoo Jackson, Liang Jackson, 20thCenturyDenzel, Playtime UTTP, Garry Dingo UTTP, Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh), Nerry Marin, Clyde UTTP, Unidentified000, Paramount and Nickelodeon villains, StephanTheAnimatorFTW BenjaminSanagantiFTL, Robert S VGCP, Borris & Doris, Brickleberry, E.T. and Centipeede for Atari-2600 (due to the worst bad video game of all time who got North American caused Video Game Crashes of 1983), Sausage Party (2016), Haruhi Suzumiya, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, LittlestPetShopYes BabyShowsNo UTTP OWN EDCP, My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop, Willa's Wild Life, immature users, UTTP users, spambots, swearing, Bongo, Princess Nella, Disney villains, Non-Disney villains (except my favorite characters), IRYO & KYS comments, Video Brinquedo, Nordisk Film, Vita Film, Norrine Kern, Saddam Hussein, Connor Kern, assaulted videos, fetished videos, RA 8491 Violators, MrTyesVideos, Touhou Project, Your Angelica and users who does not respect his opinions. Category:Males Category:2001 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Good Users Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Barney Fans Category:Caillou fans Category:Disney fans Category:Americans Category:Warren Fans Category:Memy Fans Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Dora fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Disney junior fans Category:Nick Jr fans Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Users Category:Innocent People Category:PBS kids fans Category:Sesame Street fans Category:Viacom fans Category:South Park Fan Category:Barney And Friends Fans Category:Dora and Friends Haters Category:Footloose Fans Category:Gumball Fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Time Warner Category:Sony Pictures Fans Category:Companies Fans Category:Thomas and Friends fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Toy Story Category:Nathan Pearson Haters Category:Pedro & Edro Haters Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Fans Category:Teen Titans fans Category:Teen Titans Go! Fans Category:Comedy Central Fan Category:Paramount Fans Category:Foodfight! Haters Category:Oogieloves Haters Category:Kid vs. Kat Haters Category:The Night Begins to Shine Lovers Category:Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Fans Category:Control Freak Haters Category:Brother Blood Haters Category:Bongo Haters